Hidden Secrets
by Inspired-Writer6789
Summary: What Happens when Hermione finds out secrets about her life leaving her to find love in 6 months? Will Draco or Harry be her soulmate? What happens when Jealousy becomes a facter? ..KIND OF A CRUEL INTENTIONS STORYLINE..
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

Like alot of people, I really like Draco and Hermione as a couple...of course that probably will never happen. Anywho, this story is supposed to take place in the 7th year of Hogwarts. I havent read the 4th, 5th, 6th, or 7th book. So I might be a little off from the actual book. But have some patience. I promise it will be good.

Leave Reviews! No Flames!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Present Time**

Her back arched as waves of pleasure rushed through her body. With every thrust, moans filled the atmosphere and sweat covered their half-naked bodies. Her skirt was at her ankles, and his pants were at his. Her blouse unbottoned, his shirt unbuttoned and a tie around his neck.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Was the last thing that crossed her mind before she exploded from the climax that powered her body. She dug into his back, through his shirt, until her body rested.

Breathing hard, Hermione and Draco held onto each other for a moment before allowing themselves to release from each other.

"Not to bad, Mudblood..." Draco managed to get out between breathes as a smile spread across his cheeks. With that, Draco got up off of her, proceeded with fixing his clothes before exiting the hidden section of the library, leaving Hermione there half-naked, breathless and confused.

**2 Months Earlier**

It was a day before school started, Hermione was fully packed and had everything she need. With a sigh of excitement, Hermione sat down on her bed and looked around her room. It was hard to believe she was already in her last year at Hogwarts.

Only moments later, a tap came upon her window, distracting Hermione from her trian of thought. As she looked over at the window, there an owl waited for with letter in his mouth. Hermione got up slowly and walked over to the window. She took letter from the owl and the owl was off.

The evelope was so familiar, I looked just like the one she would get every year before school. Although, she had already gotten her supply list, so it must have been something different. Delicatley, Hermione used her finger and slipped it under the flap that was glued down with scarlett red wax that embeded the Hogwarts symbol. Hermioned gently pulled up on the flap and opened the letter.

**Dear Miss Granger:**

**I would like to meet with you in the Head Compartment on the train to Hogwarts, we have a few matters to discuss and we need to make decisions on how to proceed with the matters. I hope to see you bright and early.**

**Professor McGonnagal**

Hermione let a thought of confussion cross her mind as she set the letter on her nightstand before laying down on her bed. She continued to look at the letter for a moment before reaching a hand over to her lamp and turning off the light.

The next morning Hermione woke up to her alarm clock beeping in her ear. As she rolled over, Hermione hit the button to turn off her alarm clock before getting out of bed.

Slowly creeping across her room, Hermione let out a yawn as she exited her room and entered the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, Hermione noticed a mark on her neck. As she gently pulled her hair to the side, she let out a gasp as a mark of a small star was visible on the side of her neck.

Without any hesitation, Hermione ran to her room and opened her dresser drawer, pulling out a black turtle neck. Wether the mark was good or bad, she did not know, but to be on the safe side, Hermione pulled off her shirt and put on the turtle neck. She then pulled her straightened hair back into a loose ponytial before taking off her night shorts and putting on some cute, low-rise jeans. After she was fully satisfied with her wardrobe, Hermione placed on a little make up and put on a pair of her black Chuck Taylors before grabbing her trunk and heading out the door.

After she arrived to the train station, Hermione got out of the cab and grabbed her belongs before heading inside and looking for platform 9 3/4. As she found the column she had to run through, someone called after her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to fine Harry running towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Hermione replied back just as excited before reaching her arms out for a hug, and getting a hug in return from Harry.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"I'm doing good." She replied back, trying not to burst out about the mark she found that morning.

"So...what's up with the turtle neck?" Harry asked, confused as he looked her up and down.

"Well, I'm cold..." She told him trialing off, knowing he knew something was up.

"Hermione, it's 80 degrees out." He spat in return. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders before grabbing her stuff once more.

"I have to go. I have a meeting with Professor McGonnagal. I'll see you later, okay?" She told him before racing off into the platform 9 3/4, leaving Harry behind.

As she got on the train, Hermione headed for the Head Compartment. Standing in front of it, Hermione opened the door to find Professor McGonnagal and Draco Malfoy sitting on the seats opposite of each other.

"Oh, sorry, I must be in the wrong com---" Hermione was cut off.

"No, Miss Granger, please come in and take a seat." Professor McGonnagal told her with a weak smile.

Hermione nodded and went to sit down next to Draco, he had a smirk across cheeks and she hand a look of anger.

"Okay, as you may have guessed already, you two are the Head Boy and Girl. I know this may be difficult for the two of you, but you two will need to learn to get along, because you two will be in the same Head Room. You will both have seperate rooms, a bathroom to share and a living area. You two already know the rules, and you need to make sure other students follow them. I will give more information when needed. Now Draco, head off to see your buddys. I have some private business to speak to Miss Granger about."

With that, Draco got up and left without letting the smirk that was planted on his face disappear. As soon as the door shut, Hermione freaked.

"Okay, I need some help. I dont know what it is, an allergic reaction, some dark mark...help me, please!" Hermione bursted out as she pulled down the neck of her shirt to show her the star that planted itself on her neck.

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. See, Hermione, We recieved some news that you are of royal blood."

Hermione looked at Professor McGonnagal in confussion as she let go of the neck of her shirt.

"What do you mean 'royal blood'?" Hermione asked as she narrowed her eyes, confussion still written across her face, "You mean to say, that I'm royal?"

"Yes, Hermione. It's exactly as it sounds. Now, it will be all over tabliods, so we have hired a body gaurd for your protection. But there's also a catch. That mark on your neck is a sign of virginity and pureness. That mark will slowly fade for 6 months. You have till your mark fades to get married. If you let that mark fade, you will lose the heir to the thrown. But pick wisely, because once your married, your with him for the rest of your life. Understand?"

Hermione sat there in shock for moment before nodding her head slowly in agreement.

"Good. Now, I must be off. Good luck Miss Granger." Professor McGonnagal added before exiting the compartment. Hermione just sat there, letting everything sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this chapter is kinda short, but stay tuned great things are to come to this story. There will be many twists and cliffies which you know you love. Haha!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2**

Life as she knew it had taken a complete 180. Not only did she just find out that she was the heir to the wizarding-world's thrown, but she now had the privilege to stay in the same corridor as Draco Malfoy, the cocky and over confident sex god of the Slytherin House.

As Hermione allowed things to settle in, a creek came from the door, distracting her train of thought. Looking up at the person who caused the source of the noise, Hermione wasn't able to get so much as one word in before her lips were sealed with a fiery, passionate kiss. She allowed herself to get lost in the kiss before reality hit her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hollered as she pushed the familiar blonde away. Draco just looked at her contently before shrugging his shoulders and letting a slight smirk form at the corner of his lips.

"Don't know. Sounded like the right thing to do at the time." He told her carelessly as he sat down across from her, but not letting their eye-contact disappear. Hermione let out a huff as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Are you serious?!"

Draco let his smirk fade before allowing himself to sit back in the seat, sprawling his arms, making it easier to relax. He continued to keep his eyes locked with hers as she let out yet another huff.

Hermione quickly filled with anger as she stood up rapidly, throwing her hands to her side. Looking down at Draco, who seemed to care less what was going on, Hermione let out one more huff before she marched out the door, slamming it behind her.

Hermione quickly walked down the aisle to join her friends in their usual compartment in the back of the train.

"Harry, Ron!" She called out as she opened the compartment door, but her hopes were gone when she found Draco sitting in one of the seats, looking just as casual as before. Harry and Ron were no where to be found.

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh as she walked inside and closed the compartment door.

"You don't give up do you?" She asked in a sarcastic tone as she sat down, throwing her hands up to stop his words.

"Wait, how did you get here before me? No…Don't answer that. Just tell me what you want?" She demanded as she stared him down, rage written across his bright red face.

"Let me take you out to eat sometime." He replied cooly as he sat more upright to try and look more proper.

_Does he know? I bet he was listening to the conversation between Professor McGonnagal and I._ She thought to herself as the words spilled from his lips. Trying not to give herself away, Hermione covered her words with a blanket of doubt.

"And what makes you think that I would go anywhere with you, Malfoy?" She asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you." He replied back with such confidence. Hermione tilted her head to the side as if she was debating on if she would go or not; giving Draco the wrong impression. Out of nowhere, Hermione turned to Draco and shook her had from side to side.

"No." She simply told him as she quickly got up and exited the compartment. This time, Draco was left alone and in a state of awe.


	3. Chapter 3

After Hermione exited the compartment she realized she had gone to the wrong compartment. As soon as she turned around, Harry and Ron where standing there, looking at her blankly.

"Hermione," Harry trial off, "What gave you the guts to go into Draco's compartment?"

Ron stared at her as well, both of them waiting for an answer. Hermione stare back at them, speechless she just shrugged her shoulders and scooted around the two boys.

As she walked into their compartment, Hermione noticed the boys didn't follow her.

"You stay away from her you git!" Ron yelled, Harry chiming in.

"We will turn you into a ferret you deserve to be!" Harry yelled afterwards. Draco just looked at them, amusement his eyes and in the smirk that flashed across his cheeks.

"Are you done, yet?" Draco asked. Both the boys looked at each other before looking back at Draco and nodding their heads.

"Okay, then do you mind leaving?" Draco questioned as he pointed to the door with a one solid finger. "I need some sleep."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, amazed by the fact that he didn't care about a word they told him.

Both Harry and Ron exited the compartment only to fine Hermione stared them down, her hands on hips, and focusing her weight on her left foot.

"I don't need you guys fighting my battles!" She yelled as she took a step towards them

"Hermione, we are just trying to help." Harry responded as he and Ron went into the compartment, Hermione followed them.

It didn't take very long before they were at Hogwarts. As they got off the train all the second years and up headed to the carriages as usual, leaving the first years to make their annual trip across the lake. Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed to one of the carriages and got inside, waiting for them all to head to Hogwarts. After a few minutes a knock came to the carriage door. Hermione leaned over and opened the door to find Draco and Pansy standing before them.

"No way!" Hermione spat at them before shutting the door in the faces, but the door was stopped by Draco's hand.

"We're full." Ron shouted as his face began to turn a bright shade of red.

"There isn't another one for us to get on." Pansy spoke up before climbing in, Draco following.

Ron and Harry sat on one side of the carriage, Hermione on the other. Draco and Pansy began to sit down next to Harry and Ron, only to have them jump up immediate and sit down next to Hermione. Ron was practically on her lap. Draco and Pansy just stared back at them with smirks written across their cheeks.

Harry and Ron remained there, the Golden Trio kept their eyes on the two Slytherins sitting across from them the whole time. Both Slytherins, on the other hand, stared back at them Golden Trio, amusement in their eyes and amusement plastered on both of their faces.

"What's so funny?" Hermione spat at them in anger, her forehead crinkled and her eye narrowed.

"Oh…nothing." Draco replied back as he and Pansy continued to stare them down with the same look as before.

As soon as they reached Hogwarts, Hermione immediately opened the carriage door and hopped out, Harry and Ron following right after her. As Draco and Pansy got out, they stood thee for a moment with smiles across they pail faces. The then turned to each other and exchanged high fives.

**Flashback**

Draco sat in his compartment, before the Head Boy and Girl meeting, reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, when he was interrupted by the door being slammed shut. Draco looked up at Pansy, who had walked in.

"What do you need, Pansy." Draco asked as he looked down at his book and began to reading once again.

"I have a little wager." She told him as a small smile spread across her cheek. Draco looked up from his book and slammed it shut, placing it down next to him on the seat.

"What did you have in mind?" Draco question with a small smirk.

"We both sleep with a virgin." She told him, returning him a smile. "We will pick each others victim. If I win I get that new flying car of yours."

"And what's in it for me?" Draco asked slightly worried at what Pansy would pick for his prize.

"You can fuck me." She told him as she slowly moved her hands up her sides, starting at her hips and ending at her breast. Draco thought for a moment, Pansy was the one person he hadn't been with out of the Slytherin house. She always just told him, she had morals and couldn't fuck a loser. Draco then began to shake his head, telling her no.

"What makes you think I would go for that? That car is a one of a kind. It's the only Levitator 5000 made." He told her, refusing the offer.

"Because you've been obsessing about since we first met."

"No way." Draco blurted out as he picked his book up and opened it to where he ended and began reading once more.

Pansy slyly walked over to him and pulled the book from his grip before straddling his lap. She began kissing his neck, causing Draco to throw his head back, exposing more skin for her to devour.

Pansy trailed her kisses up to his ear before stopping.

"You can put it anywhere you want." She stated in his ear, in a soldering whisper, with a smile across her face.

Draco pulled her away with a smile across his face as well.

"You've got yourself a bet, baby."

Pansy smiled before getting off his lap.

"Now, your victim is poor, ol' Miss Granger." She told him with a devilish smile as she turned to exit the corridor.

"Oh, wait up, Hun…" Draco called out, getting her attention. Pansy turned to face him with a smile an her face. "Ronald Weasley." He added with a smile. It was perfect. He was getting her back with a victim just as horrible as his.


End file.
